


Familiar Surroundings

by J93



Series: RWBY Fics: Pyrrha x Ruby [Milk & Cookies] [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Canon Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Why did she come here?





	Familiar Surroundings

Firewood crackled, illuminating shadows who danced and swirled along the wall. A breeze came and chased the shadows away, ruining the hypnotic play for her. Her lone eye casted itself downward onto the dying embers. She reached behind her and threw whatever she could find to burn. A chair leg here and an old book there, all went on and burned, filling the old halls with crackling echoes and dancing shadows once again.

She didn’t give a second glance to the familiar surroundings unveiled by its brightness. She refused. Her gaze instead watching the wavering mixed patterns of yellow and orange. The choreograph was like that of long red hair, the way it swished in combat. She remembered its cushy touch and the way it trickled down the back. Her temptation to touch it was there but it was only an illusion, another reminder. Like this place. Once it sheltered tutors who gave lectures to starry eyed hopefuls who thought they could go out there and make a difference, leave their mark on the world until it was washed away and replaced by another then another then another and so on.

But it didn’t matter any more, not that it did in the first place. They were all gone now. Nothing left in those rooms but cold silence and ghostly reminders. She looked over to the corner where she would meet her by chance sometimes. She would make her laugh, cry and blush. Sometimes all at the same time. She would assure here things were alright and get better. When she could she would return the favor. Other times she would forget or ignore it.

Did she come here to remember? Make herself feel worse? Maybe it was all she had left? She had defeated the witch, all her assailants and killed most of the monsters. Perhaps she was bored and couldn’t figure out what to do after you’ve stained the world? What do you do when you have nothing or no one around? Considering these circumstances loneliness could’ve finally engulfed her, clouded her mind and judgment and taken her all the way back here. But nobody came here. Not without a reason and she was still trying to find hers. Wasn’t she meant to be the leader, the best there ever was? And yet she allowed her friend’s heart to be punctured (by her own hands), another to run away and her sister to die with the rest of them. If her choices were different…was this why she came here? To remember those she had lost and despair for the rest of her days?

Why did she come here? Would she remember in the morning? She did say that to herself yesterday but maybe tomorrow will be different, or worse. That is if there is a tomorrow left for her or anyone else. If there is anyone else left out there, waiting and wondering alone in the empty world named Remnant like her.


End file.
